This invention relates generally to eyeglasses and more particularly to methods for affixing lenses directly to frame elements such as bridges, temples, and/or clips.
Eyeglasses have historically been designed to include a full frame with eye wires or rims made of metal or plastic that surrounds and support corrective lenses made of glass or plastic. Because the frame and lens must be matched, the lens is cut to fit the frame rims and the frames assembled around the lens. Various other parts of the frame are attached to the rims such as the hinges and temples on both sides, and the bridge between them, that each complete the construction and help the glasses rest comfortably and securely on a wearers head.
The lenses of such eyeglasses are typically clear, although treatments are known that allow the lenses to change their transparency in reaction to light. In this way, a single pair of sunglasses could also be used as prescription sunglasses. More typically, however, a wearer would use an accessory that places a polarized and/or tinted lens in front of each of the eyeglass lenses to provide sun protection. Such accessories typically clip onto the front of the prescription lenses, but are typically framed which can cause a distraction to the wearer.
Given the number and complexity of the parts to the frame as well as the need for precise measurements and machining, constructing a completed set of eyeglasses is relatively complex, time-intensive, and expensive. Although frameless eyeglasses exist in which the size or the rims are minimized or eliminated altogether, the methods for securing the temples and the bridge to the lenses is somewhat complex and not always secure.
Accordingly, the need remains for an improved method for securing elements of the eyeglass frame directly to the lenses.